The Rebel With A Bad Past
by BrokenGirlWithBrokenDreams
Summary: Alexandra Gomez is the new girl in Chambers High. Everyone thinks she's some rebel. Really she isn't. Will Justin Henry see threw the rebel act and see what she's been hidng for ten years? Justin/Alex, rated for violence/death/murder, wizards in tact
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One,**_

_**New Girl Part One**_

**Alex's POV**

**Great, a new school, and a new family. I didn't want to move from my last home in New Jersey. But I was finally adopted. The Gomez family. I didn't want to be a Gomez, I wanted to stay a Russo. I've been a Russo until now. I now live in New York, and being dropped off at my new High school. I smiled at my new dad and got out of the car after he wished me good luck. I looked at the papers I had in my hand. Locker number 182. I found my locker and put in the combo. I opened my locker and found all my new texts books were already there. I sighed and put what I need for English in my bag. I looked at my schedule yet again and looked down the list of classes I had.**

** 2 with Mr. Carter**

** 1 with Ms. Wilson**

** 2 with Mrs. Herald**

**Lunch**

** 2 with Ms. Wilson**

** with Coach Sanders**

** Writing with Ms. Anderson**

** 2 with Mr. Clapp**

** with Ms. Tina**

**The only good things about my schedule is Dance, Creative Writing, and Lunch. Basically anything that doesn't involve running or learning. I put my schedule back in my bag and went to English. I walked in right before the bell rang. The teacher looked at me, I smiled and walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Alexandra Gomez, the new girl." I say.**

"**Of coarse. Go and have a seat next to Ms. Finkle in the back. Harper, raise your hand please." A girl dressed in a watermelon shirt and headband raised her hand. She didn't look that crazy. Maybe we could be friends. I went in the back and took the vacant seat next to 'Harper'. "Hello, I'm Harper Finkle."**

"**Alexandra Gomez, but call me Alex." I say and shake her hand. I could already tell we were going to be great friends. The class passed by quickly and I found that I had all my classes with Harper except Science. We were talking all the way to History when we stopped "How do I look?" Harper asked.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**See that guy right there? His name is Justin Henry. He's the most cutest boy in the whole school. I've liked him since third grade. I hope he notices me." I looked over to where she was pointing and saw a boy with black hair and bluish grey eyes. I looked him up and down. "Come with me." I grabbed Harper's hand and dragged her over to 'Justin'. "Hey, Henry." He turned. "Meet my friend Harper." I said and pulled Harper in front of me. "H-hi." She stuttered.**

"**Hi, Harper. It's nice to meet you." He smiled. Confused. He looked behind Harper and his eyes widened when he saw me I'm guessing. "Hey, I'm Justin Henry. Are you new here?" He asked me. I raised a brow. "Do I look like I'm new?" He nodded. "Then there's your answer. I'm Alexandra Ru-Gomez, Alex Gomez, I go by Alex." Great. I almost said my other last name. if anyone ever knew that then I'd be in big trouble.**

"**Justin!" Someone shouted. A little boy with brown hair and brown eyes ran up to Justin jumping up and down. "What is it, Max, can't you see I'm talking?" I stifled a laugh. Harper giggled. "Yeah, I see- well hello there. I'm Max Henry. You are, my lady?" Max said and took my hand in his and kissed it. I pulled my hand back and wiped it off on my jeans. "Alex Gomez. And we really should be going. Come on, Harper." I grabbed her hand and we walked away to our History class. I went up to the teacher and introduced myself. But unfortunately I had to introduce myself to the class. When the bell rang and everyone sat down I started:**

"**Hi, I'm Alexandra Gomez, I go by Alex, I like to write, I'm an artist, I dance, and I sing a little, not to mention I lived in New Jersey before moving here. Am I done now?" I asked Ms. Wilson. Everyone laughed. She nodded and I sat down next to Harper. Class passed by slowly, I wasn't even listening. I was balancing a pencil on my nose. Then Ms. Wilson called on me to answer a question. The pencil fell off my nose. "Man that took me forever to balance." I complained. And tried to do it again.**

"**Ms. Gomez, care to answer the question?" She asked.**

"**Nope." I said popping the 'p'. Everyone in the class started cracking up. But before Ms. Wilson could say anything the bell rang and I ran out of there like a bat straight outta hell. I waited until Harper was out of the class before we went to Math. The class past by in a blur and then we went to Lunch. I only got a soda and an apple. We were about to go and sit down when I heard Justin call out our names. I turned around and saw him and Max sitting alone at a table waving at us. I shrugged and walked over to them. Harper followed behind.**

**Justin's POV**

**All I could think about was the girl Finkle was with. Alex was her name. She looked and acted like a rebel. But I don't think she really is. I mean no one ever talks to Finkle. I guess she's nice, really nice, but then again I'm not sure. So here I was in Lunch with my little brother Max waving at Alex and Harper over. "Hey." Alex said and sat next to me. Harper sat next to her. "So you like the Beatles?" I guessed, gesturing to he Band-T.**

"**Yeah, they're one of my favorites. And so are your shoes." she said and took a bite of her apple. I looked down and noticed I was wearing one of my favorite pears of converse. I smiled. "Hey, Alex, he likes you." Max said. My eyes widened and I covered his mouth. Alex didn't seem to hear. Then again I could be wrong.**

**Alex's POV**

**When Max said my name I zoned him out and started talking to Harper. Everything was going great until my cell rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey, Baby Girl." Said my adoptive dad. "Hey, dad." I said. The three giving me weird looks. "Just wanted to ask how your day was going so far."**

"**It's going great so far, dad. I'll see you when I get home. Love you, daddy."**

"**Love you, too, Baby Girl." We hung up. "That was my dad." then the bell rang. "Hey, Alex, what do you have next?"**

_**To be continued…………………**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two,_

_New Girl Part Two_

No one's POV

"Hey, Alex, what do you have next?" Justin asked Alex.

"Science 2, why?" She asked, suspiciously crossing her arms across her chest.

"That's what I have next, come on I'll show you where it is." He said. They said bye to Harper and Max before going off to Science.

Alex's POV

I followed Justin as he lead me to Science 2. He went to sit down while I went up to the teacher. Of coarse he sent me to sit in the only free seat, which by the way was next to Justin. I went and sat down. "Guess we're lab partners." He smiled.

"Guess so." I turned my attention to Ms. Wilson! Guess I should've paid more attention on my class list. "The first thing I want to get to today is that Ms. Gomez won't sass me like she did in History." She looked at me. Everyone laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Ms. Wilson, I won't sass you…..as bad as before." Everyone just laughed harder. She cleared her throat and continued. "Moving on, as you can see………." Blah blah blah, was all I heard. When the bell rang I was the first one out the door. I met Harper by my locker and we walked to gym.

I got lucky today, I didn't have to do anything just sit and watch the class. It was funny, some kid got a bloody nose from getting hit in the face with a dodge ball. I also noticed Justin was in the class, too, great. I try to avoid him and he shows up in this class. When the bell rang I waited for Harper again. We walked toward Creative writing talking inanimately. When we walked in I had to sit next to the guy that got the bloody nose. Thank god he was done bleeding otherwise I would've ran out of the class. I don't do blood.

"Okay, class, your assignment for this week is to write a story. It can be any story you like, it could be about anything. Keep it clean though, Jesse, dean." Everyone laughed at 'Chad' and 'Sean'. I raised my hand. "Yes, Ms. Gomez?"

"So it doesn't have to be a life story, it can be fiction?" I asked.

"Good question, Alex, it doesn't have to be a life story, but you can have the same story line, just with different people, or it could be fiction. Choose whatever you like. Have a nice day, oh and it's do next Friday." The bell rang. Creepy, she didn't even look at the clock. Anyway. My other classes went by in a blur, and before I knew it, it was time for Dance. It didn't matter what we wore, as long as it wasn't what we wore to school. Most people wore their gym cloths. Me I brought along a tank top and sweat pants. I changed in the bathroom and me and Harper went to Dance.

"Class, listen up. We have a new dancer joining us today, her name is Alex. Treat her with respect or you'll be kicked out of this class and into next week, huh." I liked her already. Not to mention her accent. "Now, Alex, show me what you got." I nodded and went to the center of the studio. When the music started, I just lost myself. When the song ended I was out of breath. "Amazing, Alex, I'm having you as my assistant. Gigi, you are fired." 'Gigi' stomped and went over to where the others were. I went to stand next to Ms. Tina.

"Thanks, Ms. Tina." I whispered.

"Please, call me Tina." I smiled, she smiled back. The class was fun I would, but it wasn't fun……it was amazing! Best class ever. I changed and went outside to wait for my dad. I saw his car over by the sidewalk and I went up to him and gave him a big hug. "Dad, class today was awesome. Especially Dance, Tina made me her assistant. It was awesome." I said on our way home. We live a few minutes outside of the city. "Your mother met another wizard family at the store today. They're coming over for dinner. Come on you have wizard lessons."

(A/N: Okay Alex's new family is a wizard family, they were good friends with her parents, so you guys don't get confused, enjoy^_^)

"Lessons, man." I said and got out of the car, followed by dad. We went into my dad's study and the lesson was over in an hour. We still had an hour until the other family showed up so I went to my room and did my homework. When everything but my writing assignment was done I went downstairs just as my dad was about to call for me. "Alex?" I turned toward the voices that were weirdly familiar. "Hey, Max, Justin. How's it goin'?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three,_

_Surprise_

No one's POV

Justin and Max were utterly shocked to see that Alex was also a wizard. It only made Justin more curious. _She looks nothing like her parents_. He thought. _Maybe she was adopted_. How close he was to knowing the mystery that is Alex. "It looks as though you three know each other. Anyway, Alex this is the other wizard family. The Henry's. Viennese, Dale, this is our daughter Alex. Alex, this is Mr. and Mrs. Henry." Alex's 'mom' said. Alex nodded and shook there hands. Soon the adults were in a conversation and Alex went over to the couch and flipped on the TV.

Justin's POV

Oh. My. Goodness. It was Alex. Alex was there daughter. Wow. I watched as she sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. She looked at me and Max. "You wanna watch TV?" she asked with a smile. "Sure!" Max went over and sat next to Alex. I followed suit and sat on the other side of Alex. She flipped threw a couple channels before throwing it to me. "You pick." Okay, I flipped threw a few channels and landed on Baseball. Alex groaned. "What? Not a baseball fan are we?" She stuck her tongue out at me like a little kid. I laughed. "Kids time for dinner." Alex's mom said. We got up and sat around the table. "So, Dale, are you Max and Justin's wizard teacher?" Said Alex's dad, Robert. (A/N: Alex's mom's name is Sara so you know ^_^)

"Oh, yeah, actually my dad sometimes comes over and helps me out with teaching."

"Huh, interesting. Do you think you can teach one more?" Robert asked.

"Yes, of coarse I'll be more than happy to teach Alex along with my boys."

Alex's POV

Okay, so I know that the dad's were talking. Then I heard them talking about me. "What? What about me?" Justin and Max laughed.

"Well, sweetie, Dale here is going to be your new wizard teacher since I'm opening that new shop soon and your mother will be at work. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. At least you ask." I mumbled the last part. When we were done eating Justin and Max had to go along with their parents. We said our goodbyes and went to bed. Maybe this town isn't so bad after all. And with that last thought I fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. I got up and took a shower, after that I got dress in a dark blue tank top with black skinny jeans, I also grabbed my red high tops, necklace, wristband, and leather jacket. When I got down stairs I grabbed my cell, bag, and skateboard. My mom and dad were already at work so I just skateboarded to school. I got to school with 30 minutes to spare. Not too bad. Earliest I've ever been to school. Just when I was about to walk inside I heard Justin and Max behind me. I turned around. "Hey, guys." I said. They ran up to me.

"Hey, Alex." They said in unison. I shook my head and we walked inside. "Alex! Hey, what do you think?" Harper asked referring to her outfit. I looked her up and down. Today she was wearing grapes. Grape headband, grape bracelet, purple dress with a yellow short sleeved shirt under it, and purple flats with a grape pattern. "Grapes, nice, very……interesting." I said.

"Thanks, Alex. Oh, hey, Justin, Max. So I see you've joined our group."

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that. Harper, can we talk to Alex for a second, alone?" Justin asked.

"Oh, sure, no problem. See you in first period, Alex." And with that, she left. Justin grabbed my arm and pulled me over in a corner with Max.

Harper's POV(I know right? ^_^)

Alex seems like such a nice girl, too bad she's a trouble maker. But she's still a really good friend. Just then I saw her walking inside with Max and Justin. "Alex! Hey, what do you think?" I asked referring to my outfit. She looked me up and down.

"Grapes, nice, very……interesting." She said smiling.

"Thanks, Alex. Oh, hey, Justin, Max. So I see you've joined our group."

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that. Harper, can we talk to Alex for a second, alone?" Justin asked.

"Oh, sure, no problem, see you in first period, Alex." And with that I left. Justin and Alex actually make a cute couple. I should get them together. But all I need to do is ask _her_. This is going to be great.

Max's POV(I was bored ^_^)

"Alex, your riding home with us so our dad could teach you and us at the same time." Justin said. I didn't know what Alex said. I was too busy planning a prank on Justin. Lets see, first thing to do is get Alex in on the plan then with her great and pretty mind we'll think of something great and rule the world together! Muhahahaha!!!! "Max? Max, hello, are you okay?" Alex waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What were you saying?" I asked.

"The bell rang." Oh, so that's what that ringing was. Alex shook her head and left. I looked around for Justin but he was gone. "They ditched me!" I shouted to no one. Then I noticed that the halls were empty. I looked around and ran to class.

Alex's POV

Classes went by quick and before I knew it, it was gym. I hate gym. I got changed and me and Harper went into the gym. Justin was waiting for us. But I wasn't looking at us. I told Harper to be silent and I slowly and quietly walked up to Justin. I yelled "boo" in his ear and he jumped while screaming. Everyone laughed at him. He glared at me. We all stood on our number and were called off on different teams for dodge ball. I was the bomb at this game back in New Jersey. When we started the game I was on a team with Dean, Sean, and a few other people. Harper and Justin were on the other team.

In the end my team won. Dean picked me up by the waist and swung me around. When he put me down Justin and Harper came over and congratulated me. On winning the game and not having Bloody Nose Bob on my team. We laughed and after awhile went to get changed. the rest of the day also pasted in a blur. Right now I was riding in the Henry's car to their house. Well more like sandwich shop. It was called _Henry's Dinner_. Very classy and 1980's style.

"So ready for today's lesson?"


	4. Auther's Note Sorry!

Name change: It is now "BrowniesAreGood"

And I kind need some help with this story! I'm open to all suggestions!! And sorry I haven't update for a really long time, I've been busy!! Still Luvs you guys though!!

Sincerely, BrowniesAreGood


End file.
